


A Dose of Tomato Ketchup

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Final exams are done, and Nico decides to eat out to celebrate her (barely) passing scores.





	A Dose of Tomato Ketchup

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! Just a short fic about what happened to me about 7 months ago at the end of first sem. I planned to write about this immediately but i kinda forgot and saw this idea on my list the other day so i finally wrote it lol anyway please enjoy! (please have this first while i'm still being lazy for CMD lol)

Nico let out a heavy sigh of relief as she walked out of the school grounds. “I’m finally done with those hard ass tests!” She stretched her arms high, a smile plastered on her face. “Good thing I passed them all this time or that boob monster Nozomi will come at me again.” She winced, remembering the _tutoring method_ Nozomi always used at her.

She shook her head. “I should stop thinking about those things! I should celebrate!”

The ravenette beamed as she walked her way to the nearest fast food restaurant.

“I’ll have one cheeseburger and large fries please,” she ordered.

After a moment of waiting at the side, her food came on a tray. She carefully took the tray with both of her hands and proceeded to the ketchup station.

She noticed that there wasn’t enough space there to put the tray on while she’s taking the condiment. There was spilled ketchup just under where you should put the small container and there was no way she was putting hers on top of it. However, there was also no way that she could get her ketchup with just one small hand with the other still holding the tray.

“Now how should I get this…” She stared at the station while thinking of ways to take it. She grumbled in frustration and decided to just get it with one hand. “Fuck this.”

She took one small container from the sides and placed it under the dispenser. However, she didn’t know how the hell she would press it open.

It was when she was somewhat panicking on what to do (because she’d been dumbly standing there for like, five minutes already, and people might get suspicious of her), when she heard an angelic voice behind her. “Let me,” they said.

She turned to the person and god was _she_ beautiful. Her shoulder length red hair complemented the vibrance of her amethyst eyes. She was tall and sexy. She radiated elegance and she was _so_ enchanting. Her appearance took Nico off-guard and all she could do was nod and step a little to the side.

What she didn’t expect though, was for the redhead to take a container, get her _own_ ketchup, and walk away. _Without_ uttering another word.

Nico stood there frozen in shock. She didn’t know what to feel. She wanted to laugh but at the same time she wanted to punch that girl straight on the face for being such a jerk.

She let out a heavy sigh of frustration as she placed the small container on top of the mess and took her own ketchup.

“Really, fuck this.”

**Author's Note:**

> really, i was SO shocked and was laughing at myself while eating alone at Jollibee (but that guy's still a jerk). I was still laughing while writing this, and yes, my happiness is shallow loool anyway thanks so much for reading! Lovelots! <3


End file.
